Lady Kadelatha
Lady Kadelatha is the ruler of Kadelatha, the peaceful kingdom. She is the one who controls the kingdom, with her right and left-hand women, Lyn (her niece) and Sera by her side. Those who become "Lady Kadelatha" are elected by the common people. Her first appearance is in the Prologue, at the Council with the other rulers of Solaria, forming the Solarian Alliance. The party meets her for the first time when the party arrives in Kadelatha to seek her help in the current war. She sends Sera to the party to help them out and has her troops join Thet's Army. Later she has her other subordinates, Van and Raine help out the party and she eventually fights alongside the Solarian Alliance as well. In the Part I ending, Sera and Lyn vow to help Lady Kadelatha bring back the Clans and end the corruption with the Nobles. In Part II, Sevinnon has attacked Kadelatha and she deals with fighting back, receiving help from the party, Leriann, and Silvatica. Her next few appearances involve her with the Solarian Alliance once again, working with them in battle and in terms of strategy. Her final appearance is in the ending of Part II, where she jokes about placing bets on either Sera or Lyn becoming the next Lady Kadelatha. Appearance and Personality Lady Kadelatha has long, reddish brown hair with grey eyes and bangs that cover her left eye. She is a beautiful woman of tall stature with a very womanly figure. She wears a fancy dress and a cape. She is a fair, wise leader who is stated to be the most peaceful and kind, according to Irvine Farron, describing her as the most open-minded and accepting out of the rulers, the main reason why the party is sent to receive aid from her first. She's very peace loving, but will fight to restore peace when necessary, as she was stated to not want war at all and to end it as soon as possible. Lady Kadelatha is very well respected and those who work by her side always think of her and follow her lead. Despite her kindness, she has no control over the nobles and their corruption in Kadelatha, as they are that powerful, but she does want change and as seen in a Side Quest, believing Sera to be the sole person who can truly end the problems, as Sera is a noble herself. Abilities Although not much is known about Lady Kadelatha's abilities, she is said to be able to fight pretty powerfully in combat, as she's been out on the battlefield various times. Relationships Lady Kadelatha's Court Lyn is her niece and is very loyal to her ruler. Lady Kadelatha has a pretty close relationship with her Court as she treats them very nicely and with much respect and also appears to be quite close to Sera. She appreciates Sera's hardwork and in a Side Quest, gives Sera her Ultimate Weapon as a reward. Lady Kadelatha also appears to have a good relationship with Van and Raine as they're always following her orders as well. Solarian Alliance With Lady Kadelatha's popularity as a peaceful and kind ruler who is always willing to help out other kingdoms, she gets along very well with the rest of the Alliance and is often seen alongside the other rulers at the War Councils. Trivia * Lady Kadelatha is a very popular figure across the world. By the time Lissa becomes Queen, it's stated in a Scenario that Lissa has surpassed her in popularity * It's unknown what her actual name is, as all females that rule Kadelatha are referred to as "Lady Kadelatha"